


Everlasting Memories

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pegasus thinks back on his dear Cecelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything Yugi-Oh, though I own the crap for this drabble! XD  
> 

I still remember when we fell in love, surrounded by the sound of waves.  
Your mother had just died, and you were pretending to be strong. I held you close and swore to never let you go. You smiled through the color of your overflowing tears.

In the end, there was nothing I could do. You had always been there for me, and that one time... that one time I couldn’t do the same. I couldn’t cure you... could only watch as you withered away.

But you still smiled.

Those days are in the past, forever shining in my memory.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
